


Not Just A Game (Last Man Standing)

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Phasma Ships It, kylux playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Phasma had known how much fun it would be to watch the two most intimidating people in the Finalizer losing all composure over a game, she would’ve proposed it (no, enforced it) ages ago.<br/>As it was, it had not been easy. How to help said two intimidating people get closer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Game (Last Man Standing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wall345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wall345/gifts).



The atmosphere in the Finalizer had been tense lately. Phasma knew some stress was always expected, but this particular tension that so much aggravated her, emanated from the two most intimidating people on the ship (not counting herself, of course) being in denial. But she hoped a little scheme of hers would help.

She tapped her fingers on a flat box. How she had gotten that box was anyone’s guess, but she certainly had means. She knew all sorts of people, smugglers included.

Today was the day. She had meditated on the right way to go about it for a few days. Should she go directly to General Hux? No, she knew she might be able to sell the idea to him but she also knew it would be even better if it came from someone else, as a challenge. And that someone else happened to be standing on the bridge, alone. She took her chance.

“Ren.”

“Captain.”

His presence didn’t unnerve her as much as it seemed to do other people. After all, she wore a helmet too. It was comforting to know he wouldn’t see her smiling.

“I think I may have found a new training exercise for the troops.”

“Indeed.” He said with utter apathy.

“Yes… but I would like to test it with...”

“I believe any pair of stormtroopers would do.” Kylo cut her off. Phasma had hoped that he’d be in a show-off mood. Apparently, he wasn’t.

“True.” Dammit, work with me! She thought, she wasn’t going to give up though. “But I want this to be a secret until I’ve perfected the method.”

“Who do you have in mind?” He said, finally turning to look at her.

“Yourself.” She could feel the rebuttal coming. “And General Hux.”

“I have absolutely no interest in training with him.” Kylo huffed.

Oh, please, she thought. She bowed her head and turned away.

“You’re right, Sir. It’d probably be too easy… for him.” She said as she walked away, slowly, and just then…

“What?” Kylo turned and in two strides he was by her side.

“This game…er... exercise takes skills, I bet the General would be better at it.”

“We shall see!”

Kylo took the flat square box from her hands and stormed away, robe swishing behind him.

Under the helmet, Phasma was grinning from ear to ear.

General Hux was very busy. He was much too preoccupied with a malfunction in the turbolasers and now here came Kylo Ren stomping way more forcefully than necessary. Hux inhaled deeply and willed a headache away. He certainly did not have time for whatever nonsense Kylo had come up with today.

“General!”

“What did you wreck this time?” Hux asked in a low growl.

“I have here something that will improve our combat skills.” Kylo announced, shaking the mysterious box.

General Hux eyed the box incredulously.

“Go away.”

“That’s quite a negative attitude. Or maybe you’re just afraid you won’t be able to beat me.”

“Ren, I could best you in one-to-one combat any day. If you didn’t cheat.”

“Using the Force is not cheating.”

“I’m still not doing that… whatever it is.” Hux waved a hand dismissively.

“Phasma suggested it.”

Hux was not about to discredit his Captain, he trusted her judgment.

The afternoon found the three of them in a training room.

“Alright, you have ten minutes to convince me.” Hux said, arms crossed, still not sure this was a good idea.

I only need one, Phasma thought. She took the box from Kylo, opened it and laid its contents on the floor. It was a plastic mat with 4 rows of bright colored circles (green, yellow, blue and red) and a cardboard square with a spinner.

"Why is it that colorful?” Kylo snorted. “What are we supposed to do with that?" 

Phasma raised her head and they both felt her staring them down.

“What is this called?” General Hux inquired.

“This is called Twisterrr... Master. Yes.” She dared them to question her.

“So.” She continued, in full Captain mode. “I spin,” she pointed at the spinner “and you have to follow the command. If you fall, or touch the mat with your elbow or knee, you’re out. Last man standing wins. Simple.”

Both men looked at her, nonplussed.

“And this is supposed to help how?” Hux asked, eyebrow raised.

“Improve physical skills. Coordination, balance, flexibility… do I need to spell it all out?” She barked, he didn’t reply. “Right. Now let’s begin, General you go first.”

Kylo growled under the mask.

Phasma spinned.

“Right foot, yellow!”

Hux looked at the mat in barely concealed disbelief and contempt. He moved his foot and hovered it tentatively over the closest yellow dot.

“You have to put your foot on the mat, and keep it there until the spinner tells you to move your right foot again.” Phasma explained calmly.

He lowered his foot as though he was expecting it to sink right through the thin plastic mat.

“Ren, your turn. Left hand, blue.”

Kylo moved to the same edge of the mat Hux was standing at, pushing him on purpose, and without hesitation bent to touch the blue circle next to Hux’s right foot. Hux thought he could probably step on Kylo’s hand and call it an accident. Phasma brought him out of his reverie.

“Hux. Right hand, green.”

Hux squatted unceremoniously to touch the green circle next to his right foot.

“Ren. Right foot, red.”

Kylo barely had to stretch his leg to touch the red circle.

“Hux. Left foot, blue.”

Hux took a few seconds to evaluate his options.

“Giving up already, General?” Kylo taunted.

Hux didn’t answer; he managed to pivot on his right foot, turn around, right foot and hand still in their circles, and touched a blue circle with his left boot.

“Ren. Right hand, blue.”

Kylo bent forward and touched the blue circle behind Hux’s foot; his cowl fell over the eye slit of his helmet.”

“Hux. Left foot, yellow.”

He turned a little and dragged his left foot to a yellow dot, his foot catching on Kylo’s robe. Kylo turned his head.

“Don’t kriffing cheat!”

“I don’t need to cheat to win!”

“Ren! Left hand, yellow.”

Kylo took his left hand off the blue circle, pulled his robe from under Hux’s foot and took his cape off in one swift movement before placing his left hand on the vacant yellow circle between Hux’s feet. Hux looked down at Kylo’s hand in mild annoyance.

“Hux. Right hand, blue.”

He got rid of his hat and greatcoat before reaching forward to touch a blue circle.

After the next few spins, Kylo had taken off his helmet and Hux had shrugged out of his uniform jacket, and rolled the sleeves of his shirt. Insults and taunts flying with every move.

Phasma had stopped using the spinner, and was now giving random instructions, actively trying to make them fall on top of one another. Right now, she had them both on all fours, Kylo face-to-butt with Hux, with his arms at either side of the General. She was about to burst out laughing.

Hux could not wait to get out from under Ren, but somehow the last couple of spins had only allowed him to move his hands on the same rows. He lifted his head, catching Kylo on the ribs. Kylo lost his balance momentarily.

“Do you surrender?” Hux hissed.

Kylo smashed his head on Hux’s lower back in reply. Hux grabbed at Kylo’s ankles and pulled, making him fall backwards, but since Kylo’s arms were still around Hux’s body, Kylo pulled Hux with him in his fall. Phasma was ecstatic.

Kylo was lying flat on his back with Hux on top of him. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Perhaps a few seconds longer than the situation granted.

Kylo thought he’d never really seen Hux’s eyes before.

General Hux could not stop staring at Kylo’s mouth.

In that moment, a Stormtrooper came in, looking for Phasma. He looked at the odd scene before him: the two highest commanding officers on the ship, sprawled on a plastic mat on the floor. He knew it was more than his life’s worth to say anything about it, let alone laugh.

“I’ll be with you in a moment.” Phasma barked at the bewildered Stormtrooper.

Hux and Kylo had stood up and were redressing themselves as if they had just got up from somewhere else.

"That was actually..." Hux said, donning his greatcoat, dusting what must have been dirt only visible to himself off it.

"Fun?" Kylo offered.

"Useful." General Hux corrected. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again. Phasma, let’s try to work on implementing weekly workouts.”

“This was most enlightening, I thank you both.” Phasma said managing to disguise a cackle as cough.

When Kylo and Hux left the room she laughed for a long time. Maybe that’s why she didn’t notice that the spinner was missing, when she put the game back in its box.

If Phasma had known what happened afterward, she would’ve been very pleased with herself. She had intended to bring them together, to get them to admit they actually liked each other (or at least that they didn’t really hate each other), and well, anything else that might come from that. She thought it had been a good start.

 

There was a knock on Kylo’s door that night. It was Hux.

Kylo let the General in, both impatient and curious about what could Hux possibly want at this late hour. Hux let his coat fall to the floor revealing bright circles painted all over his body, the spinner held in his right hand.

“Care for a rematch?”

Phasma would’ve been very, very satisfied indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Twister prompt!  
> It was really fun to write this, I hope it was something close to what you wanted :3
> 
> **For the sake of things, let's assume Kylo didn't bother to read Phasma's mind throughout all this... or who knows, maybe he did and he just let it happen ;)


End file.
